Paradise Dawn
by terra hotaru
Summary: For Lifes.Lover. Happy Birthday! Roxas was going to spend his summer in the beach, out of his own consent. He met a redhead who seemed to know a lot about him. However, he was a hundred percent sure that he didn't know anything about the redhead. AkuRoku
1. To Paradise Dawn

**Dedication: **Ah, **Lifes. Lover**'s birthday is in two months. xD Mine too!! Ooo, Amy! I know you're there, or not. xD lawlz. Ah yeah. If your birthday is near, that means mine too. So, neway, happy birthday, Am! Whoo!! I haven't talked to you for so long. :3 Happy b-day, Am! Love ya! Hope you'll like this one. Sorry it's not Zemyx. D8

And thus begins PD! X3 I was thinking of merely Paradise at first, but PD is simpler! –shot- let's go, people!

Enjoy!

**Paradise Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**To Paradise Dawn**

Summer was threatening to kill the inhabitants in the City. The heat, the scorching, burning, merciless Sun that was shining brilliantly on the sky, never once giving up its stare at the City. It was as if the Sun itself had an unforgettable grudge. And it was seeking revenge.

No, not really.

Roxas was merely searching for something to blame in that heat. He had been sweating all day long and he had bathe countless times that noon in order to get rid of the odor—not that he had any odor—and also to feel fresh. And what could be better to blame than the Sun? Sure, his laptop was emanating heat, sure his sister's baking made it all so much worse... but it was considered... not normal to scold his sister for the heat or even his laptop. Because unfortunately, he loved his laptop. Period. Uhm no, he also loved his sister, Naminé, his bizarre little sister who had a fetish over the color white.

Roxas wasn't sure why Naminé had so many obsessions over white things. Even her skin was blanched; all washed out...as if she had crawled into the washing machine and accidentally poured too much bleach. And her clothes were always white. White little dress, white little mini-skirt, white shirt, white... Roxas didn't really take too much of a notice of what Naminé was wearing...inside. And he honestly didn't care.

Since they were brother and sister, they had a lot of resemblance. They had bright blue eyes and soft, blond hair. Though Naminé's hair was more washed out compared to Roxas' golden.

Currently, Roxas was wearing glasses, sitting on the sofa in the living room with a laptop that was radiating heat non-stop. He looked over to the kitchen and found a blonde humming a happy birthday song happily. Yes, it was his birthday and he was not at all excited about it. If only the temperature would drop... why oh why must he be born in _Summer_?!

--

"Roxas! Come here!" Namine waved his brother over, a bright grin was plastered on her face.

"Hot..." Roxas whispered, never once leaving his eyes of off his laptop.

"Roxas."

Before the blond knew it, his sister was already standing right in front of him holding a huge baking pan that was filled with... chocolate chip cookies?

"Happy birthday!" His sister smiled cheerily, pushing the baking pan forward, urging Roxas to take one.

"For me?"

Naminé nodded eagerly.

Roxas hesitated. He knew...he knew that Naminé had just recently learned how to bake. "Thanks," he smiled as he took one of the cookies, appreciating his sister's kind thoughts.

Naminé waited until Roxas took a bite.

Roxas' eyes opened wide and he grinned, quickly eating up the cookie in his hand and taking another one.

It was surprisingly good!

--

"Wanna go to the beach, Roxas?" Namine asked, hopeful.

"Huh?" Roxas finally tore his attention away from his laptop, looking at his sister, then looking out the window. Everything was yellow outside, burning...melting... he gulped, absolutely having no desire to go out of his comfort zone. Then, he shook his head almost immediately.

"Paradise Dawn!" his sister exclaimed as if those two words would clear everything.

"What's that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"It's a heaven for summer. The beach stretched wide and the sand is light brown and there are a lot of people... naked..." Namine cheered.

"And why would I care about naked people?"

"C'mon, Rox. It should be a Paradise for you! You're bi for God's sake! You can see all those people with little clothes and a lot of skin!"

Roxas' jaw dropped open almost instantly. "Nam..." he shook his head. "I'm not interested," he stuck out his tongue and immediately ran into his room, locking it securely, carrying his laptop.

"Roxas! This is your birthday present from all of us. You'll like it there. C'mon, Rox. We'll drive there tomorrow. We even have a small house to live in for free. It's just 4 hours away. What do you say?"

"My birthday present?"

"Yeah. You have to come. Tell you what, you are free to leave if you don't like it there, okay? Riku has offered that. He'll drive you home."

"Riku?!"

"Yes, everyone will be there. Olette, Pence, Hayner, Xion, Kairi, Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Sora... _everybody!_ And you're the birthday boy."

"Boy, am I lucky..." Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes. He really didn't have the energy to get flooded with drama. And he knew that once he had accepted this invitation, his entire summer vacation would be bombarded with drama. He knew his friend _that_ much. Other consideration? He had tons of summer projects and homework to finish—which were due two and a half months away... but still...

"Roxas, don't let everybody down. And I refuse to let you ruin my trip to the beach because you're so stuck up in your homework."

Ah, sweet little Naminé... finally showing her true intentions. Roxas growled inwardly. "Sure, Nam. I'll pack..." he sighed, putting down his laptop.

"Ah, Roxas! You know I love you!" the blonde girl squealed happily.

"Love you too, Nam." Roxas answered, taking off his glasses and walking over to his closet, not exactly excited.

--

It was a mini-van packed with people and Roxas was sitting in that one corner of the mini-van, looking out the window, a laptop sitting on his lap.

"Roxas is bo---rrrringggg!" Sora exclaimed, sitting backwards to look at the blond.

"Yes I am," Roxas answered truthfully, typing away. He had a creative writing English assignment and so far he really had no inspiration whatsoever. He had tried to force some ideas out, but they didn't go well. In fact, in his folder, he already had twenty two documents each with at least two hundred words available but were stuck dead.

Sora grinned knowingly and snatched the laptop away from Roxas. "Hey!" the blond protested.

"It's your birthday, Roxas. You're supposed to be happy and excited. Don't be the slave of your laptop!" a brunet girl with curly hair named Selphie protested.

"Yay! Joy..." Roxas mocked squeal, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"You are such... a party pooper," Demyx, a Mohawk blond commented, grinning.

"Frankly, I am siding with Roxas," a lilac haired man stated honestly, holding his small book tight in case someboy decided to snatch his only entertainment away from him.

Demyx was the one doing so. "No books!"

"Gimme back!"

"No no, Zexy. We're going to the beach. No books and glasses allowed."

Zexion narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Don't make me... hit you..." he snarled.

"Eep! Sora!" Demyx immediately hid behind the brunet with spiky hair.

"Hehe..." Sora laughed nervously. "Hi, Zexion," he waved, feigning innocence.

"Where's your glasses, Roxas?" Riku, the silver head who was driving the car, asked.

"Meh... I didn't bring it. I figured that such rules will apply," Roxas answered dully, still staring out at the window. It was nothing but forests and asphalted roads... such joy...

"You... are such a bitter boy, Roxas..." Selphie sighed.

"Roxas is always bitter," Naminé giggled.

"Who wants ice-cream!?" Selphie cheered excitedly.

"I do! I do!!!" Demyx, Sora, and Naminé spoke spontaneously. Zexion, Riku, and Roxas didn't say anything.

Roxas finally cleared his throat. "...Sea-salt ice cream... if you have it, Selphie."

"Aww, Roxas! Of course I do! All you need to do is just ask!"

Roxas flushed furiously. "I asked..." he whispered.

"And you shall get what you asked for!" Selphie giggled, handing Roxas the sea salt ice cream, taken out from the freezer box.

Roxas accepted it eagerly, licking the light blue colored ice cream. There was a very faint and vague happiness present on his face.

"Sora, this is the last Chocolate vanilla," Selphie whined.

"And it's mine!"

"Noooo!!!"

"Selph, you're my little sister. Give it up!" Sora grinned, snatching the chocolate vanilla cone ice cream from the brunette.

"Riku, do you mind turning up the air conditioner? I'm burning..." Roxas asked politely.

"The radio too, Riku," Zexion spat bitterly. He really needed his book.

"I'll do it," Said Naminé, who was sitting in the front, nibbling on her French vanilla ice-cream.

Riku smirked. "Thanks, Nam."

--

'_Welcome to Paradise Dawn'_

Was the first creepy sentence that Roxas saw written on the board made of woods stuck between the bushes. Roxas huffed, taking in a deep breath, sticking the laptop that was previously confiscated by Sora into his dark blue backpack. He released a soft groan as he lifted his backpack onto his shoulder. The mini-van was parked at a parking place where lots of other cars were also parked there.

"Paradise...Dawn..." Roxas whispered.

"Don't make anymore creepy than it is," Zexion commented suddenly from behind the blond.

Roxas immediately yelped and jumped forward. "Geez, Zexion... You could have given me a heart attack."

"Such weak heart you have," Zexion replied coolly, leaving Roxas there.

"Zexy! I knew you're excited about all this! Let's go!" Demyx hooked his arms in Zexion's and dragged the lilac haired boy to the direction of the beach.

Zexion merely groaned as they disappeared from Roxas' sight.

Riku stepped out of the car, wearing sunglasses, looking hot and cool under the sun... which wasn't quite normal... who could look hot _and_ cool at the same time under the _sun_?! Roxas had absolutely no idea.

"Let me carry that for you, So," Riku offered.

"Here you go!" Sora grinned.

"Oh Riku, do you mind carrying mine too?"

"No!" Sora answered, sticking out his tongue.

"Sora!" Selphie protested.

Roxas sighed. Sora and Selphie... he shook his head hopelessly.

"I'll go on ahead, guys," he muttered.

"Wait for me, Rox! Geez, have you forgotten about me?" Naminé whined.

"Ehehe..." Roxas laughed innocently, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right..." Naminé rolled her eyes and entwined her hand in Roxas'. The two walked passed the little forest and into Paradise Dawn.

--

"Welcome! To Paradise Dawn, everybody!"

Roxas looked at the person in front of him up and down. A redhead...with very very shocking red hair. Roxas felt like he was burning just by staring at the crimson color. It was downright scary.

The beach was stretching far and wide across the horizon. The ocean was a never ending sea of blue. A lot of people were gathered there, sunbathing, swimming, applying sun-lotion, carrying boom-box, playing with their pets... the sands were bright yellow. Palm trees could be seen standing tall at a corner. And in the middle of the sea was a small, far away island.

The area was noisy, filled with screams and laughter. And it was scorching. The sun was a perfect circle up above, behind the thin clouds.

"Axel!" Sora, Demyx, and Selphie shouted together, tackling hug the redhead.

"Easy!" Axel grinned.

"Hi Axel," Naminé waved, greeting.

"Nam, Kairi and Xion are inside the house. She's eager to see you. Go on in," Axel stated.

"I'll also excuse myself then," Zexion spoke, following Naminé.

Riku also followed shortly.

"Who?" Roxas inquired, frowning a bit. "Are you?" he continued.

"Hey there, Roxas!"

"How come... you know my name?"

Demyx, Sora, and Selphie finally stood up, followed by the redhead. "We'll be going into the house too, Ax!" Demyx grinned.

"Hope you have sweets!" Sora said, running towards the house located on top of the hill.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

And they were gone, leaving Roxas with Axel.

"I guess... I should follow them," the blond shrugged.

"Where cha goin', shortie?" Axel grabbed the blond's wrist.

"Excuse me?!"

"Excuse you," the redhead grinned. "You're excused!"

"I don't know you."

"Oh, you definitely know me!"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Go back to kindergarten and learn some more pick up lines, weirdo," Roxas groaned.

"You've forgotten..."

"Let go of me," the blond pouted.

Axel loosened his grip, watching as Roxas ran away from view.

Roxas couldn't stop frowning, wondering what was up with the redhead. Everybody seemed to know Axel...except Roxas.

--

And that's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed.

Yes, I am juggling fics. We'll see how it goes.

Love.


	2. Too Close for Comfort

**Dedication: **For **Lifes. Lover**'s birthday.

Sorry I've gone missing without updates...

Enjoy!

**Paradise Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Too Close for Comfort**

It was blissful.

The sky stretched far and wide, as well as the ocean. A never ending sea of blue mixed together in a peaceful harmony. And everyone in Paradise Dawn was playing on the beach, never once having a fear that the great ocean would swallow them up. People of all ages were gathered there. Some were enjoying the heat, some were walking around, some were carrying boombox, effectively making horrible noises in the air that didn't seem to bother anyone at all, some were sunbathing, some swimming, some surfing... and the list went on.

The girls had separated and formed their own group, wearing beautiful and colorful swimsuits that showed much of their skin. They were gathered in the volleyball area, jumping and tossing that one, also colorful, medium sized ball happily.

The boys joined soon after, making it a volleyball battle between the boys' group and the girls' group.

Riku was setting up a site for himself. After applying a thick layer of sun lotion, he lied down on a piece of towel that he spread on the sand, sun bathing, coolly wearing sunglasses.

The group, however how much fun they were having, seemed to have a _tiny_ pang of strange feelings, as if they were missing somebody. But none stopped to figure out who since they were too busy with their indulging activities.

But, of course, that one person who hadn't get out to the beach since arrival for almost two hours ago, was none other than, Roxas.

Roxas smirked, locking himself in his shared bedroom with Riku, Zexion, and Hayner. For a while there, he wondered how he could ever be partnered with those three. But of course, it wasn't that he was complaining. Hayner was fine, since they were basically best friend after all—well, for almost a half a year ago. He honestly had no idea what their status was now.

He typed away on his laptop which was snatched off of Sora's bag. While everyone's attention wasn't on him, he sneaked into Sora's room and had victoriously gotten back his baby. He was doing his creative writing assignment again. But it wasn't going well, for his folder's size seemed to have doubled.

He had chunks of information but was never able to combine them together.

And he pulled his hair out.

"This is no use..." he muttered dryly, sighing.

After that, he set his laptop down on the floor, standing up and walking over to the corner where his stuff was stashed. Opening his bag, he took out a small, dark box that contained his glasses. However, before he could take off his contact lenses and exchange them with his trusty glasses, he heard footsteps. He immediately stuck the box back into his bag, never wanting anyone to know that he had brought his glasses to the beach.

Because... it made him looked like a nerd. And who wanted to be labeled a nerd in a beach anyway?

No, not him.

And anyway, who wanted to get down to the beach when he had such cozy beach house to live in? Naminé said that it was a small house, but boy was she horribly misinformed. The beach house was _huge _and _luxurious_. It was almost a villa, except that it was located in a very crowded neighborhood...

He certainly didn't want to leave his comfort zone, not especially when it was really cool inside there and he was free to use electricity and water. The bizarre redhead said so when they first stepped into that piece of castle.

The footsteps stopped right in front of his door.

Roxas was expecting a knock, but none came, instead, he heard a click and the doorknob turned. He gasped. _I thought I've locked it!_

Someone definitely had a key to his room.

The blond narrowed his eyes dangerously.

And then, the door swung open. Standing there, was none other than... Axel... who was grinning like a lunatic—friendly as ever.

Roxas tensed instead of relaxed. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, pretending that he didn't care, shrugging.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"And why shouldn't I be here?" Roxas questioned back.

"Right. So, why shouldn't I be here too?"

And they ended up questioning one another...

The blond narrowed his eyes. Ignoring the redhead, he sat down on the floor and took his laptop up his lap, concentrating on his assignment. He was sure that the redhead would get bored in time and eventually leave him alone.

"So, what are you doing?" Axel inquired, sitting down Indian style beside the blond, peeking in to the blond's laptop.

"What are _you_ doing?" Roxas spat bitterly, scooting away from the man.

"Why do you always answer me back with a question?"

"And why do _you_ always answer me with a question?"

Silence.

Then, Roxas' hands began dancing on the keyboard again.

Axel watched, never once budging from where he was sitting before. His emerald eyes watched the blond carefully.

"Why aren't you in the beach with the rest?" Roxas frowned, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the stare. He was beginning to worry about his safety.

"And why aren't..."

The blond finally growled. "_Because!_ I have an assignment to do and I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone."

"Why is that?" the redhead grinned brightly, feeling happy now that he finally got a response from the boy before him...well, a response that was not a question.

"Can't work if there's a weirdo in front of me," Roxas rolled his eyes. "What are you trying to do anyway? Get inside my pants?" he hissed, concentrating on what the monitor was showing him.

Axel laughed. "Get inside your pants? No, no. Of course not. I just love watching you. You're so cute."

Roxas flushed. Then, he cleared his throat. "Shut up."

"I'm trying to hit on you, in case it's not obvious enough," Axel grinned brightly, laying on his stomach and glaring deep into Roxas' cerulean eyes.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Where's your glasses?"

"Excuse me?" Roxas frowned. How the hell did Axel know he wore glasses anyway?

"Told ya you forgot me!" the redhead was too cheerful for Roxas' liking. "Seriously though, I think you look better with glasses."

"Oh yeah, thanks," the blond hissed, trying not to listen to Axel anymore.

There was a nice silence for Roxas for around one millisecond.

"Wanna go out?" Axel suggested almost immediately, never once letting the silence stretched out for too long.

"Don't you see that I'm busy?"

"I'm bored. C'mon!"

Axel happily snatched away Roxas' laptop and grabbed the boy by the wrist, dragging him gently outside.

"Hey! Let go!" Roxas shouted.

"Too late! This is a beach, Roxas! You ought to have fun!"

And again, when Axel's hair met the sun, it was too blindingly bright for Roxas.

--

"I _know_ someone is missing!!!' Sora yelled, running over to tackle Roxas but Roxas professionally avoided the tackle-hug by stepping aside. "OW!" the brunet groaned in pain as he hit the sand face-on.

Roxas smiled, honestly amused.

Axel caught a hint of the smile.

"It seems you've done your job, brother!" Kairi shouted from the volleyball area, running over to the redhead.

"Kai, you're giving me goosebumps..." Axel sighed.

"Shut up," the redhead girl whispered. "I have to be sweet in order to attract attention in the beach."

The two strike a disturbing similarity. Roxas didn't know Kairi, but Naminé always mentioned the girl since they were practically best friends. He breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw Kairi in person. At least Kairi didn't have a hair like Axel... That would be...awkwardly bizarre. He wouldn't even begin to imagine the sight...

Kairi definitely looked so much better with the straight, shoulder length auburn colored hair.

Strangely though... now that he thought about it, Axel looked surprisingly good with that spiky hair that defied all kinds of physics law, striking everywhere like needles. He wondered if he would be pricked to death if somehow...accidentally, he landed on Axel's hair...

Yeah...no.

He didn't plan on finding out.

"Oh, must be Roxas. Naminé is right," Kairi smiled, shaking the blond's hand.

"What did she say?"

"Your hair is different from the others. Like... you've slept at the wrong side of the bed."

Axel and Sora laughed richly to the air and Roxas flushed, hitting the redhead in the arm. "Don't worry, Roxas. I love your hair!" Axel said, hugging Roxas close, burying his face into the soft golden locks.

"I'm _not_ gay!" Roxas blushed, pushing the redhead away with all his power.

"Roxas is blushing!" Sora said in a sing song.

"Brother is flushing!" Kairi joined with the same song.

"Aww, you two are well acquainted already," Naminé squealed, suddenly appearing out of nowhere behind Roxas.

Roxas yelped, effectively jumping back.

"_I _am so happy for you, Roxas!" the blonde girl smiled innocently. "Oh, Axel. In case you don't know, Roxas is bi."

"Naminé!" Roxas snapped.

"Eep!"

"Thanks for the info."

The short blond growled. "You are all insane. I'm outta here." He stomped away from the area, not even once looking back when the others were calling him.

"... he's angry," Sora stated the obvious, watching as the blond disappeared from sight to the direction of the beach house.

"Obviously..." Axel sighed.

"Oh, brother. I'm sure it will be fine," Kairi spoke gently, patting her brother supportively.

"Roxas is always stubborn. Let's play volleyball, Axel."

Sora tilted his head to the side quizzically. "Don't you think Axel should run after Roxas and...you know?"

"Right," Axel grinned confidently and ran away.

"There he go."

"Ah, Riku!" Sora yelled as soon as he saw his silver head friend walking gloriously near the beach. The brunet ran over to his friend.

"Riku!" Kairi giggled. "This ought to be fun. Let's go, Nam."

Naminé nodded and followed the redhead.

--

Roxas was hiding from the sun, sitting outside the beach house, hugging his knees close, under the shade of the palm tree in front of him and the shade of the house. He breathed in the fresh air of the forest. It felt so cool there despite the crampiness that was shoved upon him by his friends. It definitely made him feel relaxed. He was, of course, still upset from how the others had seemed to somehow force him on Axel or Axel on him...whichever way... He wondered why. It was so obvious that his friends wanted him to be with Axel—even his sister to boot.

He released a sigh.

"The day is still young, young man." A low and dark tone could be heard ringing across the air.

"Huh?!" Roxas yelped, immediately snapping his neck to look behind him. There he was, the redhead. Would he ever disappear? Even for just five minutes, Roxas would be grateful.

"Hello there!" Axel waved, quickly sitting down, joining the blond.

Roxas was about to stand up, but Axel quickly grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to sit still.

"Sit down."

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

"Can we at least be friends?"

Roxas frowned. "No. I really don't think so."

Axel smiled. "I want you to have fun."

"..."

"Can you at least have fun?"

"Why me anyway? There are a lot of people out there. Definitely better than me. Unless you're gay. It's the beach. There are a lot of guys with abs out there, Axel. Seriously. Or I guess, there are still a lot of boys out there if you're a pedo." Roxas reasoned, frowning even deeper, shaking his head.

Axel scooted closer to the blond, leaning in to Roxas' right ear. "But no one has hair as golden as yours. Or eyes as blue as yours. Or skin... as smooth as yours."

Roxas' eyes went wide, feeling the hair at the back of his neck standing up.

"You are Roxas, that's why."

"Stay away!" Roxas cried, immediately jumping up. "You _freak!_"

Axel chuckled, watching as the blond walked away from him again.

Was it too close for comfort?

--

Sorry it's rather short. I hope you enjoyed.

I tried to reply to reviews, but it seems that ffnet is kinda on the down side... it's erroring. I'll do it again tomorrow. I apologize. (:

Love.


	3. Forgetting

**Dedication: Lifes. Lover**

So, nothing really happened in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Lawlz.

Kk, let's keep it up.

Enjoy!

**Edit: **Whoa, I didn't double check this one. Thanks for **Insanecat6 **for catching and pointing out mistakes.

**Paradise Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

**Forgetting**

Something weird was definitely going on if you could see a certain blond swimming in the ocean, especially when a certain redhead was also swimming close by him. "Is that... Roxas?" Sora blinked, not really believing his eyes.

"I believe so," Riku who was wearing simple tees and pants answered calmly, relaxed.

"I can't believe it! Roxas is down on the beach! Swimming on the ocean," the brunet exclaimed. "He hasn't left his room for three days and now he's... there?!"

"Ah, Axel is really good. I wonder what he did," Kairi mumbled, laughing.

"...Roxas doesn't seem very happy..." Naminé informed, pointing at her brother.

"You sure?" Demyx questioned, also trying to look closely.

"Roxas is sooo bitter," Selphie commented, putting her head to a Tidus' shoulder, a boy she knew from the beach a day ago.

--

"Okay, I've proved myself! I'm going to get out of here!" Roxas screamed, about to swim away but was once again dragged back by someone very familiar and obnoxious.

"Stay here!" Axel suggested innocently, as if he wasn't the person that had annoyed Roxas so much.

"Look, Axel. The sky is getting dark and I'm really not interested in wasting my time here. Thank you."

"What are you saying wasting your time? You're in the beach."

Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned. He didn't actually mind spending his time longer in the ocean, but honestly, with Axel? He would rather stay away from his as soon and as far as possible. The redhead was just unbelievable. He tricked him into getting in the water.

"Fine. You want me to swim? Fine," Roxas took in a deep breath, swimming away, kicking the water harshly in order to splash Axel's face with water and when he succeeded, he smirked.

Axel smirked at Roxas' stubbornness.

--

One day, around two weeks after their staying in the beach house, it rained.

"It's raining..." Hayner sighed, looking out the window.

"It's raining," Roxas grinned. He had been cheerful ever since the bad weather finally struck upon Paradise Dawn.

"Humm..." Zexion hummed thoughtfully as if agreeing with Roxas' statement, sitting at on corner, reading his book.

"Why are we all here anyway?" Riku questioned, lying on his floor bed, hugging one pillow.

"Hey, that pillow's mine, Riku," Hayner protested, snatching the pillow away from Riku's embrace.

Riku sighed, closing his eyes, hoping that he would be able to sleep after he had just been woken up from his nap.

"Where's Axel anyway?" Zexion suddenly voiced out his thought, looking at Roxas who was sitting across him.

"Beats me," Roxas shrugged. "Why are you looking at me? Or...even asking me?"

This time, Hayner was the one that released a sigh. "You are so... dense... Everyone knows that Axel has been practically glued to you for the past weeks."

"Uh huh, right. That doesn't mean that I know where he is."

Riku got up from his slumber, eyes wide open, smirking. "Do you hate Axel that much?" he inquired.

"What are you all? A bunch of gossiping girls?" Roxas asked, not really angered.

"I'd like to know," Zexion shrugged, not really caring.

Hayner walked over to Roxas, grinning brightly, hooking his arm around Roxas' neck. "C'mon, tell us the truth."

"What truth? I think it's really you guys that should be telling _me_ the truth. How come you all know Axel? I don't even know who he is," Roxas cried.

Hayner immediately stepped away from his blond friend.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"You'll know in time," Zexion answered easily, not even once peeling his eyes away from the small book he was holding.

Roxas growled. "I've really grown tired of this. Riku, Naminé said that you'll drive me back to town if I want it, right?" he looked over to the silver head. Without waiting for an answer, he closed his laptop and stood up, walking over to his backpack, stuffing the laptop into it.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked, really having no intention to drive Roxas back to town so soon.

"Whoa, Roxas. It's a four hour drive back and it's raining right now. It might not be a good idea," Hayner tried.

Roxas paused, thinking Hayner's words a bit. "Alright. But as soon as the rain stops, I'm going. And Riku, don't back out on your words."

Riku frowned. "Kid, drive yourself home. Everyone's here having fun. Look, it's your birthday. Could you at least put on a smile?"

"I don't even wanna be near any of you right now. So? It's my birthday. Why am I the only one that's clueless? Why am I the only one that's unhappy here? Don't guilt me into anything," Roxas countered, narrowing his eyes.

"I clearly don't understand your position. And I don't think I would want to try. Why do you even agree to come if you're not going to enjoy it?"

"Why? Because I was guilt into this," Roxas scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Why do you all want me here anyway? Give me the key if you don't wanna drive. I'll drive myself back. And when you're all going back, I'm going to drive back here to pick you up."

"And why do you think I would allow you to drive my van?" Riku spat.

"Fine. I'll walk. Happy?"

"Stop it, both of you. Stop acting so childish," Zexion intervened.

"Zex..." Riku growled.

"Riku, don't make things much worse."

Roxas smirked, feeling victorious.

"Roxas. This goes for you too. Reflect on your behavior. Why do you think we would want you here?"

"You've been nothing but bitter these past weeks, Roxas..." Hayner sighed.

"I hope you're happy that you've ruined everyone's fun," Riku hissed, snuggling into his pillow, blocking out all the conversations outside him. All he needed was a nice sleep.

Roxas took in a deep breathe.

Two sets of eyes were staring at him.

Great, now he was blamed for everything.

--

Roxas stepped out of the room ten minutes later, not feeling any better. What had he done? He did nothing. He just didn't want to be there. It was not his idea in the first place. His friends said that they wanted him to have some fun in the beach because it was his birthday. But he wasn't really having any fun. There was no fun in there. And he knew that he would be caught up in a lot of dramas.

And he was right. The drama was on-going now. And it would just get worst.

And what was this about him forgetting about Axel anyway? He could swear without any hesitation that he didn't know the redhead at all. There was not even a bit of memories. And he knew that he was not amnesiac. Not at all.

But still... everyone said so...

Did he really forget something?

He paused, resting his back against the wall at the hallway and slid down, sitting.

Axel...

Axel...

Axel.

It felt... rather familiar. Did he really know him somewhere before?

"Hello, Roxas. What are you doing here?"

Roxas looked up. "Oh Xion, hi there."

"Everyone's in their rooms," the black haired girl smiled.

"Yeah, I know..."

"You don't seem so good. Did something happen? Are you feeling okay?"

Roxas laughed. "I'm good. Thanks, Xion."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just heading to the kitchen to bring more drinks and chips. We're having a girl's night in our room."

"That sounds nice."

"Care to join?" Xion asked kindly.

Roxas chuckled. "No, thanks."

Xion giggled. "You know. I think this is the first time I see you this happy during this summer at the beach."

"No way..."

"Want some drink? Orange juice? Milk?"

"No, thanks," Roxas smiled.

Xion averted her gaze and looked out the window. "It's raining in summer. Pretty amusing, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Alright then. I'd better get going before Selphie bites my head off. Have fun, Roxas."

"Sure. Thanks, Xion."

Roxas stood up and followed Xion downstairs except that he headed out the front door.

"Where are you going?" the black haired girl questioned.

"Oh, just sitting outside to feel the cool wind."

"Alright," Xion nodded and headed over to the kitchen.

--

Roxas stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. He looked up to the sky and decided to step further, out, exposed to the rain. And he felt the tears of the sky gently touched the tip of his nose and soon, he was wet. He didn't bother heading back in. He didn't plan to.

The blond always had a good memory. If it was important, he wondered why he had forgotten? The redhead didn't seem like someone who could be forgotten so easily.

"_You've forgotten about me?"_

"_Of course not."_

Roxas frowned. There was a little hint coming back to his brain. Did... it was weird... he decided to shrug it off and walked over to the beach, watching the wave softly washed over the sands. It was damped.

A flash of lightning could be seen from afar, but there was no sound, only the rain and the calm movements of the dark ocean.

"You'd catch a cold if you stay out here for too long."

A familiar voice startled him. He didn't even need to turn around in order to find out that it was the redhead. "Hey, I'm sorry," Roxas said without turning to face Axel.

"Sorry about?" Axel's eyes widened, wondering what was happening all of a sudden.

Roxas finally turned, smiling a bit. "Forgetting?"

The redhead's lips parted the slightest bit. He was silent, not giving any respond. "You d..."

"I think... I remember you... a little. But I don't know..."

Axel fidgeted slightly. "I see..."

The two were standing near the beach and the rain was pouring but neither cared. "Why don't you tell me?" Roxas whispered silently.

Funnily, Axel caught Roxas' every single word no matter how low the volume was.

"Maybe I'll remember."

Axel squinted, taking in a deep breath as the drops of rain kept assaulting his hair. His dampened red hair covered his face and his head hung low. "I can't..." he stated honestly.

"Why can't you?"

"Because..." Axel swallowed. "I want you to remember by yourself, Roxas. Don't you think it would be more meaningful that way?" he smiled.

Roxas stared into the emerald eyes before him and mirrored the smile. "I guess."

The redhead gulped again before whispering. "You're very important to me."

"..." Roxas didn't say anything in reponse. "The rain stopped..." he informed as he put his palm out. Then, he looked up to the sky. It was still filled with dark clouds and the sun was slowly peeking out from behind those clouds.

Axel grinned. "Yeah..."

"We're wet..." Roxas laughed and groaned.

"Let's head back and take a nice shower," the redhead stretched, breathing a sigh of relieve.

"I can do with that."

"Hey, you're smiling."

"I know!" Roxas exclaimed. "Isn't that bizarre?" he questioned.

And the both laughed.

"It is. It's kinda bizarre and it looks really good on you," Axel commented honestly.

Roxas chuckled. "You're such a talker."

"Aren't you glad I'm your acquaintance?"

"Friends."

"Huh?"

"Friends," Roxas confirmed, smiling brightly.

Axel was dumb-struck for a moment before he finally grinned his usual trademark grin. "Fair enough. I can do with that. ...why the sudden change of..."

"I guess the rain is getting into me," Roxas shrugged it off, walking ahead of Axel, going into the beach house.

Axel paused, watching as the blond disappeared behind the door before he stared at the never ending ocean. "Forgetting..." he shook his head before finally stepping inside his house.

--

All I've got to say is that I'm really grateful for the reviews. X3 thanks so much! The Flavors of Life is kinda stuck. I'm working on it. :3

Sorry that this is on the short side.

I can reply to some of the review... but when I want to reply to the others... O_O

_Review Reply Denied_

_Could be result of:_

_Review Reply is only valid for signed reviews. Review does not exist, yet. Reviews can take up to 2 minutes to register. You are not the author of this story. Only the author can respond to reviews._

-points- _That _ happens... uhmm. I am the author? they are definitely signed... and the reviews are in my inbox hours ago (9-11 hours)? except that it hasn't appeared on ffnet yet. wow. ffnet is creepy. xD

Ah well, I'll try again later. Sorry for those that I haven't replied to yet.

Hope you enjoyed.

Love.


	4. A Fluff Filler: Roxas' Curiosity

**Dedication: Lifes. Lover.**

**Special Thanks: ****Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles **for the Idea!

**Paradise Dawn**

**A Short Filler**

**Roxas' Curiosity**

And now, a short little piece for **Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles.**

The beach was calm and serene in that middle of the afternoon.

And…

Roxas was hiding on top of a palm tree, waiting for the right opportunity to come upon him. He took in deep breaths, waiting and waiting and waiting. There was no doubt. He was certain that all that waiting would eventually bear fruit for him. And he was determined to settle and qualm his curiosity once and for all. That day, that hour, that minute, that second, right then and there.

And there was his victim, walking below him. He watched, calculating the time…the exact second and millisecond. It _had _to be accurate! It had to be, or it would all be useless. He closed one of his eyes in order to concentrate better, holding a living thing firmly at both of his hand, taking care not to hurt said living thing.

"Meow?"

"Shhh!!" Roxas hissed in anger. He thought the cat had agreed to him that it would kept quiet and Roxas would give him two cans of tuna afterwards. "No tuna for you!" he whispered, still holding the cat carefully. "There he comes!" he spoke to no one in particular.

Then, without further ado, he released the cat, right on top of the spiky red head below.

"_Sorry, kitty." _He mumbled to himself, silently mourning for the cat.

The blond closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but nothing really happened. No shrieks, no voices of cats meowing in pain. When he opened his eyes, he found out that the cat had gracefully landed on a certain redhead's head. And the seemingly deadly, spiky red head was flat…

… "It's not sharp and deadly?" Roxas' breathe hitched, wondering if he should be relieved that he didn't just kill a cat or sad that he was wrong with his thoughts.

"A cat!" Axel grinned brightly, a little bit surprised at first. But then, he pulled the cat down and hugged it closed, stroking the soft golden fur. "Where did you come from? Jumping on my head like that…" he spoke gently, smiling.

Roxas' jaw dropped open. And he flushed.

Then, he clicked his tongue. "Damn… I'm wrong…" he released a deep sigh.

"Is there anybody there?" Axel looked around while holding the cat.

Roxas immediately held his breath, praying to God that Axel didn't find him.

The cat meow-ed, as if protecting Roxas. Roxas peeked out of the leaves of the tree only to find the cat staring at him as if saying, 'You'll give me my tuna.'

The blond narrowed his eyes, thankful yet at the same time not liking the look of the cat.

Then he lost his balance and there was a loud noise.

And the blond fell.

And there was a loud meow as a cat landed on a sandy area.

And there was a thud as a certain blond landed miraculously on open arms.

"Ah, an angel fell from the tree!" Axel exclaimed, having safely secured the blond.

Roxas pouted, blushing brightly. "Let me down."

"No. What are you doing up there?" the redhead grinned.

"It's my business," Roxas countered bitterly, not happy that he had lost his cool.

"I think it's mine…since you practically threw a cat on top of my head, Roxas."

"I did NOT!"

"You so did! Your face is so red!" Axel laughed.

"Meow…" the cat meow-ed as if asking for attention.

"Looks like you owe somebody something, Roxas."

"Shut up. How did you know anyway?"

"I'm a psychic. Love you, Roxas!" the redhead exclaimed as he pressed his lips to the blond's temple lovingly.

Well… that didn't go too well…

"Meow."

…

Paw'ed.

**--**

I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long. So here's a little filler for you guys for your end of weekend. … -sad.

So, hope you enjoyed. Sorry, I haven't got to write anything for this yet. I'll try my best on it. xD

Consider this a little fluff.

Love.


End file.
